Diez escenas de una vida: El diario de Rin Sohma
by LyhraNarak
Summary: A Rin, cuando era pequeña, le dijeron en clase que tenía que escribir un diario; y así lo hizo. Escribió un par de veces y luego lo perdió, hasta que más tarde volvió a encontrarlo. Diez entradas grabadas en el cuaderno, diez momentos de su vida.


**Disclaimer:** Tantos los personajes como la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya

Entrada 1

Bueno, este es mi primer diario. Hoy en clase la profesora nos ha dicho que escribiésemos uno durante unos días, que tenemos que ir escribiendo lo que nos ha pasado y esto nos sirve para recordar las cosas; no se, algo así era.

Mi nombre es Isuzu Sohma aunque me suelen llamar Rin. Tengo seis años, dentro de poco cumplo siete, y no tengo hermanos pero sí muchos primos. Hay algo importante que no me dejan decirle a nadie pero supongo que si puedo escribirlo en mi diario, ¿no? Lo que pasa es que mi familia tiene una maldición que solo nos afecta a algunos, yo soy uno de ellos. Cuando un niño me abraza me transformo en caballo, uno de los animales del zodiaco. Y estoy contenta porque a mis padres no les importa en absoluto, eso es bueno porque muchos de mis primos no tienen esa suerte.

Esto es todo por hoy, ¡me voy a cenar! Tengo gelatina de postre.

* * *

Entrada 2

¡No lo entiendo! No se qué ha pasado, ni cómo, ni por qué.

Hace unos días estaba con mis papás cenando, no parecía que fuera a pasar nada extraño. A mí me entró una duda y se lo pregunté, como siempre hago, les dije: «¿Por qué estáis siempre tan felices?». No esperaba que fuera nada malo pero parece que sí. Mis padres se enfadaron un montón, tiraron la mesa y me gritaron que era por mí, que era mi culpa y que ya no podían fingir más. Aún siento sus voces en mi cabeza, no sabía que fuera mi culpa, pero tienen razón porque estoy maldita. Siempre ha sido así, como con mis primos...

Cuando termino de la escuela y he de volver a casa, tengo miedo, miedo por lo que pueda esperarme ahí dentro. Desde ese día que las cosas no van bien, mis padres no pueden soportar estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio que yo sin acabar gritando y lamentándose, todo es culpa mía pero no sé qué hacer para remediarlo.

Realmente tengo mucho miedo, de lo que pueden decirme y de lo que pueden… hacerme. Además si mi maldición no es suficiente, aún hay algo más, últimamente me encuentro muy mal. Mi cuerpo está débil, me desmayo con facilidad, a veces no puedo respirar ni ponerme en pie y eso aún hace enfadar más a mi mama. Intento ser fuerte pero no puedo evitar caerme.

Tengo miedo, me siento mal y estoy sola. ¿Por qué ocurre esto?

* * *

Entrada 3

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que escribí, hace unos meses que cumplí los once. La situación en mi casa ha empeorado, hoy ha pasado lo que sabía que algún día iba pasar.

Estaba volviendo de la escuela, cuando he empezado a sentirme muy mal hasta que he perdido el conocimiento en medio de la calle. Por lo visto no era un mal sitio donde desmayarse puesto que Haru me ha encontrado. Haru es uno de mis primos, es dos años menor que yo y también está maldito, cuando una chica le abraza se transforma en vaca y por ello su pelo es blanco y negro. La verdad es que siempre me ha parecido adorable. Cuando he despertado estaba en el hospital, Haru sentado en una silla y el maestro Kazuma hablando con un médico. No recuerdo muy bien lo que han dicho pero querían hablar con mis padres sobre mi estado de salud, rápidamente he tratado de evitarlo porque no quería ser más molestia para ellos pero entonces mi madre ha entrado en la habitación. Sus palabras han sido como un fuerte golpe para mí: «No es necesario que vuelvas, ya no sabemos como tratarte, no te queremos», entonces, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer uno cuando sus padres le dicen eso? Justamente Haru ha pronunciado lo que yo pensaba, en uno de sus arrebatos de ira le ha dicho a mi madre que debía disculparse, pedirme perdón a mí, pero ¿no era yo la culpable de todo? Ella no le ha hecho caso y se ha marchado.

Le estoy muy agradecida a Haru, ha sido la primera vez que alguien me dice algo parecido.

* * *

Entrada 4

Ya tengo trece años y ahora ya no vivo en mi casa si no con Kagura Sohma. Ella es otra de mis primas, tan solo un año mayor que yo y cuando un chico la abraza se transforma en el jabalí. Es un chica muy simpática y buena, como sus padres, que la quieren mucho; su familia es de las únicas que la maldición no ha destrozado y es por eso que no me siento bien estando con ellos. Tengo miedo de que por mi culpa su familia se desmorone como la mía, cuando estoy con ellos pienso en todo lo que he perdido y no puedo soportarlo. Ya no me gusta comer delante de más gente, no puedo. No quiero.

No obstante, tengo una pequeña luz en toda la oscuridad que me envuelve, es Haru. Cuando me siento triste o deprimida aparece en mi ventana, siempre, como si fuera un reloj o tuviera alguna forma de saberlo. Entonces me dice de salir a jugar con él y de esta forma consigue que no piense en lo que me hace sentir mal, logra hacerme reír. Con él me siento fuerte y olvido todo lo que sucede, es como si la maldición dejara de existir.

* * *

Entrada 5

La verdad es que no puedo creerlo, ha pasado un año desde la última vez que escribí y todo ha ido a mejor. Por fin puedo decir que me siento bien, me siento muy querida y a gusto. Es Haru, desde que él apareció en mi vida todo ha ido a mejor. Realmente con él me siento genial, es el amigo más grande que he tenido nunca pero ya no estoy segura de que siga siendo sólo eso para mí. Quiero mucho a Haru y no solo eso, le necesito porque sin él no me encuentro bien, cuando no está conmigo me siento sola y vacía y cuando viene a visitarme vuelvo a sentirme llena. ¿Está eso bien?

Intento no tener miedo porque sé que a Akito esto no le gustará, él considera que todos los que tenemos la maldición somos suyos, en especial los chicos, y a mí siempre me ha odiado. No debe enterarse, nadie debe saber mis sentimientos hacia Haru porque de lo contrario no sé qué es lo que puede suceder… No me importa, tenerlo a mi lado es suficiente, no necesito que me corresponda más que saber que podremos vernos y podré olvidar que soy innecesaria para el mundo.

* * *

Entrada 6

Hoy ha pasado algo increíble, siento un montón de emociones distintas dentro de mí pero por mucho que trato de serenarme y pensar con claridad no puedo evitar que la felicidad me invada por completo. ¡Tengo que contarlo o voy a explotar!

Dentro de poco cumpliré los dieciséis años y por ello hoy he quedado con Haru, para hablar de lo que se haría ese día. Estábamos los dos sentados en un sofá hablando como de costumbre cuando de repente me lo ha dicho, sus palabras exactas han sido: «Rin, ¿nos besamos?». En ese momento mi corazón ha empezado a latir tan fuerte que estoy segura de que él ha sido capaz de oírlo, inmediatamente he querido decirle que sí pero he recordado que no podía ser: Akito nunca lo permitiría. Él ha contraatacado de una forma que estoy segura de que él sabía que no podría negarme, me ha dicho que si yo no le amaba, que si no sentía lo mismo que él; y claro que lo siento, así que no me he podido negar y al final hemos acabado besándonos. Querría escribir lo que he sentido en ese momento pero es una tontería, no encuentro palabra para ello. Solo sé que ahora mismo lo único que deseo es volver a verle.

Quiero mucho a Haru, le amo con todo mi ser y no puedo creer que él sienta lo mismo que yo. Estoy tan contenta. ¿Tal vez sí sea verdad que puedo ser querida por alguien?

* * *

Entrada 7

La felicidad nunca dura suficiente, junto al día en que mis padres me dijeron que ya no me querían, este ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Akito se ha enterado de todo.

No sé muy bien como ha sucedió ni quién se lo ha dicho, sospecho de Shigure pues el siempre está husmeando y enterándose de todo, pero Akito ha descubierto que Haru y yo estamos juntos y tal y como temía no se lo ha tomado bien. Me ha hecho venir a verle hoy por la mañana porque quería que le dijera quién había empezado la relación, pues sería la persona con quién se iba a enfadar. Podía, perfectamente, decirle la verdad: que era Haru el que había empezado; pero no lo he hecho porque eso habría significado que Akito se enfadara con él y cuando se enfada es realmente peligroso. Nunca olvidaré lo que le hizo a Hatori... Por ello le he dicho que todo era culpa mía y, de esta forma, Akito ha descargado toda su rabia sobre mí. Era mi turno de ser fuerte por Haru, de defenderle como él hizo conmigo.

Akito me ha gritado que nadie me quería y que para Haru solo era una carga, la verdad es que ahora que lo dice creo que tiene razón: él siempre ha tenido que arrastrarme, defenderme, cuidarme, protegerme. Finalmente, Akito ha terminado empujándome contra una ventana con tanta fuerza que la he atravesado y he caído, la suerte es que tan solo estaba en un segundo piso… En mis últimos momentos de conciencia dos cosas han pasado por mi cabeza, la primera es la visión del pequeño Hiro mirando con horror lo que acababa de ocurrir y la segunda una imagen de Haru. Mis últimos pensamientos han sido para él, porque a partir de ahora lo único que quiero es que sea libre y por ello ya no podemos seguir más juntos porque yo tan solo soy una carga y porque no puedo permitir que Akito le haga daño.

No termino de sentir muy bien el hombro derecho pero los médicos han dicho que se curará pronto y dejará solo una cicatriz. No lo sé, no me fío del todo, no me gusta este lugar. Me miran todos con pena y condescendencia. ¿Recordarán cuando estuve por lo de mis padres? Seguramente para ellos soy la pobre niña débil que siempre cae en algún tipo de crisis. Me dan asco.

* * *

Entrada 8

A causa del accidente que sufrí cuando fui a ver a Akito, estuve mucho tiempo hospitalizada y todo este tiempo solo ha hecho que reafirmar mi odio hacia los hospitales. Durante ese tiempo Haru me estuvo visitando siempre que podía, así que tuve que hacer algo por lo que me siento increíblemente mal: le tuve que decir que ya no le necesitaba y que ya no le quería y así haría que se alejara de mí y podría protegerle de Akito. Es lo que debo hacer si quiero protegerle, si quiero por una vez dejar de ser una débil llorona. Ahora sí que puedo decir que estoy sola en el mundo porque acabo de apartar de mi lado a la única persona que me quería. Me siento tan débil sin él...

Además, hace unos días me topé de nuevo con Haru después de mucho tiempo sin verle. Obviamente él no sabe porque le había dejado y me ha sorprendido descubrir que piensa que hay algo que hizo mal y que por eso me perdió, eso significa que ¡me sigue queriendo! Pero no, no voy a caer, debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante con mi misión: descubrir la forma de romper la maldición de la familia para liberar a Haru de ella. He hablado con Shigure pensando que él lo sabría pero no es así, por lo que, si no lo sabe y en los archivos de la familia no dice nada, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Es qué la maldición no puede romperse?

* * *

Entrada 9

Me ha pillado, este es mi fin. Ahora mismo estoy encerrada en la que debía ser la habitación del gato y me ha dicho que me quedaré allí, para siempre, si no quiero que le haga nada malo a Haru.

Lo que ha pasado es que hoy me he encontrado con Ren, ella es la madre de Akito, me ha dicho que sabía cómo podía romperse la maldición de la familia pero que solo me lo diría si cogía una cosa de la habitación de Akito y se la daba. Era una simple caja y Akito no parecía estar allí así que no había ningún problema, he accedido y he entrado a por lo que me pedía ella. Y justo cuando tenía la caja entre mis manos, ha entrado él, con su mirada furiosa y su sonrisa sádica; tijeras en mano: Akito Sohma me ha descubierto.

¿Tan horrible soy?

* * *

Entrada 10

No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado pero, tras estar una semana encerrada en la habitación del gato, alguien me ha sacado de ahí para llevarme a un hospital. Creo que ha sido Kureno pero no puedo estar segura de ello porque estaba casi inconsciente. Como no me gustan los hospitales, tan pronto como me he sentido bien, me he escapado de ahí para volver a mi casa pero no me esperaba cruzarme con _él_ en la calle. ¡Era Haru que volvía de hablar con Akito! De pronto me he encontrado entre sus brazos y una gran sensación de bienestar y protección me ha invadido, le echaba tanto de menos...

Él me ha dicho que se había enterado de todo, que sabía que mi accidente lo había provocado Akito, y también que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque yo no era una carga para él. Realmente esto es increíble, le quiero tanto, tanto...

Haru me ha hecho ver lo equivocada que estaba al creer que nadie me necesitaba en el mundo. Y ahora que él lo sabe todo y que se ha enfrentado a Akito, ya no hay nada que impida que podamos estar juntos. Por lo que ahora, por fin, puedo ser feliz.


End file.
